


What We Left Behind

by Softiett



Category: NCT (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Doyoung is chaotically crying 24/7 with Yuta, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Omega Verse, This story is beautiful, Yuta is really omega-ish, and stupid, bitch i don’t even know what im doing, lee Taeyong is top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softiett/pseuds/Softiett
Summary: Yuta And Taeyong were brothers by blood. Their family was poor and wasn’t the most educated. When Yuta came out, his mom was forced to give him up because she knew her family would probably end up in the streets if she had one more kid. What they didn’t know was fate decided to bring Yuta And Taeyong back together, not as brothers, but as lovers.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> reminders:  
> -Yuta is a year younger than Taeyong in this story  
> -Yuta was then adopted by a Japanese family that was in Korea  
> -Ten,Doyoung,and Yuta are legit bffs  
> -sana is the same age as Taeyong  
> -author is sleep deprived

_“Haeun! If we keep the baby, we can’t feed it. Just drop the baby!” Her boyfriend argued with a pregnant lady at the age of 20. Haeun made a mistake of sleeping with the man. She loved him and she was sure that the man returned the same amount feelings. The 23 year old man accepted the first baby but they never expected a second one to come that fast. The baby inside of her was already 3 weeks old._

_All Haeun did was cry and vomit. She couldn’t eat anything and whenever she could, she would always feel the need to barf or vomit. She hated the feeling but yet she had to bare with it. It wasn’t a thing she enjoyed or liked but she wanted the baby to be alive and beautiful other than dropping it. But that’s not what her boyfriend thinks. Haeun barely even finished her college but she had to take care of a child. It was already too much for the couple to take care of one child but what unexpectedly came was for the young lady to have a second one._

_“LEE HAEUN! When will you understand about it and are you clear of what we are going through right now? We accepted Taeyong but we are not going to accept this one! Do you understand?!” He shouted across the room and ruffled his hair harshly. The just woman continued to sob and cry until the room was silenced for 5 minutes._

_“I hate you.” She spat at him impatiently and started to talk._

_“You can leave me. Leave me if you want to. You’re still young, it’s better for you to find better love than having to carry this burden for the rest of the life for the people and kids that you don’t like. Just leave.” Haeun said sternly and motioned his boyfriend, Yongsoo to the door. “Go. And don’t come back. I’m begging you. Don’t ever come back looking for both of my children and me.” She glared at him with a thick layer of tears from her eyes. Yongsoo knew it was a lie. He went towards her and placed his hand around her shoulder but Haeun took the wrist and threw it back. He didn’t want him. Most importantly, she didn’t know how the man still stayed with her until now. She didn’t want herself to be a burden to his boyfriend._

_“Leave. I beg you.” She sniffled and tried her best to hold back her tears. Her whole body was shaking. She felt cold and she tried to seek for warmth but she didn’t let herself._

_Everyone knew this wasn’t the most healthiest situation for a pregnant lady. And especially for the baby inside. But it had to happen._

_The man was defeated at last. If he stayed, Haeun wouldn’t want him anymore and she didn’t know how to deal with him. All the things he said before was already a stab in the stomach to the young women. With that, Yongsoo stood up and walked into his room. He packed all his clothing, personal items and money and left in a blink of an eye. Haeun sat on the ground starring at the scene where the man he loved just walked through the door and will never come back while the baby was wailing and screaming behind the other door._

 

_10.26_

 

_Her water broke when she was eating out with her friend. They immediately called the ambulance and took her to the main hospital for the baby’s birth._

_After 9 hours of getting the baby out, a big cry was heard on the floor. The baby had pearly skin, chubby hands, and a aveerge body from all the other babies. He was gorgeous and beautiful. All moms had wish to have him as a son. The nurse quickly transported him into a crib and brought him under the tiny shower that was next to the bed. They cleaned him up spot clean and wrapped him in multiple blankets for warmth. It was a beautiful scene for the mom to see._

 

_“Excuse me Dr.? Can I by any chance send him into an adoption program?” Haeun was in the office after 2 weeks of giving birth feeling weak as ever. She couldn’t deal with another kid even though she wanted to keep it. It was just so unrealistic in her life to manage a job, 2 children, and to finish college. She explained everything to the doctor about why she wanted to send his new son to adoption care. During the session, she did try to hold back her tears but it was just impossible for not cry. And that’s when her whole body decided to shake again. It got cold. It needed warmth  it she knew that the only person she expected from warmth was her older son. Lee Taeyong._

_After a week, the news was already mailed to her small apartment. Her one of her closest friends, Seolhyun was there beside her, to comfort her during her saddest days. On the contract, there was already a family named the Nakamoto’s written on the paper. Everyone knows about the Nakamoto’s. They were one of the biggest companies with 2 alphas on the top that was expanding in Japan and Korea. What caught her eyes was the name at the bottom of the list of family members._

_Nakamoto Yuta._

_She let her warm tears flow down her cold, red cheeks. ‘Nakamoto Yuta’ she said aloud. All she decided to do was continue to read and put away the contract in a safe box and never open it again._

 

 

 

_——————_

 

 

 

 

_Yuta grew up in a wealthy family but his status was always private to people. His family treated him like a real son. His sister, Nakamoto Sana was one of the best sisters Yuta could ever ask for. She would always let Yuta do it first and then she would follow if she really wanted to do it. In elementary school, Sana was one of his best friends/sister until middle school came. Sana wanted to act and sing but Yuta wanted dance and play soccer. They were bummed out and sad about the fact that they weren’t going to the same school but their bond was still strong even through texts and messages._

 

 

 

first _day of middle school_

 

 

 

 

 

_“You okay bud?” a soft but yet stable voice was heard by Yuta’s ears. Yuta looked up and saw a figure that was rather shorter and girly type holding his books that fell to the ground._

_“Yeah.” I replied watching the person return my textbooks. “Thanks for picking them up.” I smiled and the person immediately gave the brightest smile he could._

_“No problemo~ What’s your name again? I haven’t seen you around this school in the first week of school. You new?” The shorter male threw Yuta a bunch of questions almost scary the taller boy._

_“Yeah, I just transferred to this middle school because I heard that it was one of the best ones in Korea.” I nodded and made direct contact with his big eyes with glasses around it. “And my name’s Yuta, from Japan.”_

_“Oooooooh~ I’m Chittaphon, from Thailand. Call me Ten though ‘cause my real name is probably to long.” He let out a small chuckle and continued to smile as bright as the sun on a good sunny day. “If you feel lonely, come with me to the library every day ‘cause I guess I’m also new.” He shrugged and followed Yuta to his locker._

_“I’m gonna head to my class now which is just right across from your locker. See you later!” He exclaimed and gave Yuta a big wave before entering the class._

 

_~_

_“Nakamoto fucking Yuta!” Ten kicked Yuta’s door opened and hopped inside leaving a fanboy expression on his face._

_“The fuck you want?”_

_“EXO!IS!COMING!TO!TOWN!” He squealed nonstop and jumped back and forth leaving a face palmed Yuta in front of him. It hasn’t even been 2 weeks of meeting his new best friend named Ten and everything is becoming fun exciting but also annoying._

_Yuta wasn’t necessarily that Exo fan, but rather he was a TVSQ fan. He loved Exo’s dancing but it wasn’t his favorite group. Ten continued to squeal and fanboy nonstop and Yuta just sat in front of his homework and wrote on it. This was their daily life until a new friend got introduced into their tiny group._

_“How are we gonna get ticketsssss?” Ten suddenly pouted and cried. Ten is just that bitch that cries 24/7 just because he couldn’t get tickets. Typical._

_“Omg just ask your friends. Don’t you have that one friend in school that loves Exo as much as you do? Isn’t his name Do-somthing?” His voice sounded full of annoyance and disgust hearing Ten whine. But Yuta couldn’t complain about Ten because he was actually a great friend. He helped him with many things that he didn’t know and they exchanged a lot of similar interests other than loving Exo._

_“OMG- how the fuck did your brain get so smart all of a sudden? It’s so magically!” He let out a endless laugh combined with his sniffles and tears flowing down his cheeks. Seriously no one would get what this guy is thinking. He sounds fun but all of a sudden he will cry and then back to being happy like nothing happened. It was just amazing being his friend and seeing him suffer from small things._

_“Let call him though. I actually saved his number on my phone.” He let out a smirk and grabbed out his phone from his pocket. He scrolled through his contacts and ground ‘Doyoung’ in one of his saved and decided to press the call button. They waited for until someone picked up but there was till no sign. “Yuta, are you gonna go with me to the concert?” He asked filled with anticipation. Yuta actually wanted to see them live because they were somewhat his dance kings other than TVXQ. Yuta just simply nodded and went with the flow until someone on the phone picked up._

_“Hello?” A voice through the phone spoke and we all knew it was Doyoung._

_“Hellooooo~ this is Ten, by any chance do you have tickets for the concert next month for Exo?” He crossed his fingers for Doyoung to say yes and fortunately, he said he was just ordering them. Ten asked him to preorder two tickets for the concert and will bring the money tomorrow. For sure they had extra money and they were going to see Exo._

 

_~_

_One month came in a blink of an eye and the three of them had the best time of their lives. Doyoung was considered an introvert at school but with the other two around him, he felt that he was another person. A more fun and cheerful person under than the lonely kid that always sit in the corner of the library reading books. It was that day that the three of them started doing everything together and spending more time together as best friends and more like brothers._


	2. love doesn’t work like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung is tired of trying. Jaehyun is trying. But it just doesn’t seem to work.

“Your local sexy ten in the area that currently is gonna be gay any moment now~” Ten giggled out and took his lunch out. “Have you seen the new cute guy around campus? Isn’t his name Johnny or something?” He asked while stuffing a large bite of kimbap in his mouth. 

 

“Honey,” Doyoung mocked and pointed to the new guy across the cafe. “If you continue to chew and talk at the same time, I doubt that you will even be claimed by a beta.” He lifted his eyebrows and shook his head. “And don’t eat that fucking fast bro.” Staring at him eating like a pig, they decided to get their lunches out and start eating also. 

 

Ten was the person to dream big and return back to reality after a second. He continued to stuff large amounts into his mouth until he choked on a cucumber and started coughing. 

 

His face was full of pain which made Yuta and Doyoung just sit there staring at him. All they did was shook there head. Yuta made a chuckle and headed towards Ten. 

 

“Told you to not eat that fast.” Doyoung scoffed and rolled his eyes. He didn’t care less and continued to swallow all his food until all the rice was gone in the bowl. 

 

2 minutes passed and Ten was still coughing but this time, he was coughing out blood.

 

Yuta placed his spoon down and scurried over to his side and settled his hand on Ten’s back and patted in a slow motion but nothing helped. 

 

“You okay?” 

 

No answer. No coughs. 

 

Doyoung widened his eyes and gazed at Yuta. He looked around the cafe for the nurse but she was nowhere to be found. 

 

“I’ll go get the nurse. Watch him.” He gritted his teeth and his heartbeat paced. 

 

Doyoung, on the other side quickly scurried over and checked on him but his mouth was already filled with dark, red blood. Ten’s eyes were slowly getting teary and dark eye circles appeared under his eyelids. His whole face turned pale and his body felt weak. Doyoung held his skinny hands and wrapped them around his own ones and felt that Ten was unusually cold. The coldness of his hands penentrated through  Doyoung’s warmth. He could feel his own fingertips tremble against Ten’s ice cold palms. 

 

Yuta pushed the cafeteria door as harsh as he could to let the medical bed in. The nurse rushed over to Ten and lifted him up onto the bed. The process was quiet. The students in cafeteria had their attention devoted to the whole situation that was happening. It was scary to imagine that more than 400 kids in a big room go silent within a second. But in Yuta and Doyoung’s mind weren’t as silent was the room was. It was full of screaming and the hell of chaos. One chewed on their fingernails and the other bit his lip until it was bleeding. 

 

The walk to the office wasn’t slow, it was paced. The nurse positioned her finger below his nose and shook her head. Her expression wasn’t the most you can expect but when she arrived to the office, she immediately pushed the red button on wall.

 

“Shit.” Doyoung cussed under his breath. He sat on one of the chairs beside Ten who’s laying on the medical bed. Yuta turned over and he could see Doyoung praying and whispering to himself. He clenched his jaw tightly and furrowed his brows. When he opened his eyes, warm, delicate tears were flowing down his cheeks just when he saw a flock of doctors and nurses run in. 

 

_ “Get the defibrillator now!”  _ A man wearing a large white coat came in with two rectangular things and placed it on his chests and within a second, he pressed the button and Ten jumped up. Doyoung dropped his jaw and stared at the doctor for a whole minute before turning around. His breathing was getting faster and faster. For a second, he didn’t know how to breathe and it felt like someone was choking him. The feeling of someone getting held by the neck and squeezed it as hard as they could. But just when Ten’s heart rate goes back to normal, Doyoung collapses on the floor, his vision all blacked out and dropped to the floor with a loud thud. 

Ht g

                                                 -

Doyoung heard a small soft, quiet whisper, but loud enough for Doyoung to hear. His eyes were slowly lifting up letting his eyeballs be exposed to light. 

 

“ _ What happened to Doyoung?”  _ a light, gentle voice was heard from the other side of the small room. 

 

“He just suddenly fainted when the doctors were bringing in the ‘shock full things’ he just completely froze and here we are.” His voice was clear and vibrant as usual but there was unstableness and a vibrating sound that was getting more obvious every second he talks. 

 

What was getting more weird was a familiar alpha smell that was appeared more dominant than other alphas. Doyoung carefully turned around on the bed and saw two figures sitting on stools right beside the wall. 

 

A brownish hair boy dressed in a plaid blue shirt with a half zipped up sweater around his body and denim jeans with a casual pair of sneakers was sitting next to Yuta. The last time he saw Ten, he was sure that he wasn’t wearing a plaid shirt nor a sweater. 

 

The person beside Yuta looked up with a beautiful sculpted face, long eyelashes moving up and down staring into Doyoung’s eyes, peach color tinted red lips that were never chapped and his nose was just beautifully shaped. 

 

“You okay?” He lifted up his eyebrows and tilted his head to make the light shine on his milky skin. 

 

_ No, I’m not okay. Why would I ever be okay when you’re around? _

  
  


“Why are you here?” Doyoung spat out and glared at him. “Aren’t you suppose to be with your girlfriend?” His tone was full of disgust and all he wanted was him to get out. He was on the verge of punching him in the face but he tried to think of other things to let himself calm down. 

 

“Can’t I give my cousin a visit?” Jaehyun blurted out. 

 

“No you can’t.” Doyoung hated him. But he loved him at the same time. His mouth always does the opposite from his heart. The other day, they were bickering and fighting and by 6 pm, both of them would end up on the bed, legs tangled, hair messed up, and love bites everywhere. But on the other side, Jung Jaehyun was a liar, a cheater, and a deceiver. Doyoung absolutely despised it all of his actions. He hated himself that he gave in to him all the time, trusted him every minute of his life, and almost made a pup with him at the age of 19. 

 

Doyoung felt like a slut to Jaehyun and he enjoyed being his slut. But he wasn’t the only slut Jaehyun had. He was that boyfriend type everyone wanted. Boys and girls would give him a shit ton of chocolates during Valentine’s Day and at the end, he would just fuck them until they won’t even be able to walk. 

 

Doyoung was the same. He wanted Jaehyun’s attention so badly but at the same time, it hurts him to see him with a new girlfriend everyday. Doyoung hated it when Jaehyun gave soft expressions and smiles to everyone and even him. He hated the fact that Jaehyun wasn’t his only. It’s like he had to share his own toys with someone else to play and for them to feel pleasure. 

 

“I’m gonna check on Ten since you woke up,” Yuta stood up and walked out the door. “Jaehyun, look after him.” And with that, he closed the wide door and headed of to the other room. 

 

“He’s gone,” Jaehyun said. “You can continue what you wanted to say to me now.” He walked over to the bed and placed his hand by Doyoung’s hair and stroked it. “I’ve been imagining a lot of things lately. What if we flew away to another state and started a life over there? Our parents wouldn’t be against our relationship and we can continue to enjoy ourselves.” He grinned. His hand slowly trailed down to the latter‘s stomach and drew tiny circles on it making Doyoung feeling slightly ticklish. The hand was smooth as ever and the amount of softness was just right against Doyoung’s skin. 

 

“Did you ever love me?” He confessed.  _ Did he just ask me that? Did I ever love him?  _ Let me think.  _ No. Never. Loved his body though. Not his personality.  _

  
  


“Of course. Your whole body made me feel treasured and blessed.” Doyoung crawled out of the blankets and sat next to him. “You were one of a kind. Seriously. Probably practice makes perfect.” He beamed him a light and sad smile. “And to answer your question, there’s plenty of fish in the sea so find whoever fits your ideal type and leave as far as you want. Who is considered as your ideal type anyways? Isn’t it Seulgi? Or was that your last girlfr- ”

 

“ _ Are you that oblivious? _ Do I have to go up to you and say I love you? Do I have to fuck you again and again to show my love towards you? Don’t you remember the first time I confessed to y- ” 

 

“Yes you do.” His tone was getting more angry but slightly disappointed at the same time. “You can’t fuck me the first day and fuck another girl the second day. Life doesn’t work like this.” He clenched his jaw and cracked his knuckles. 

 

“I’ll get going ‘cause nothing's making sense to you because you suck at handling relationships but great on the bed so I guess that’s a win for you.” Doyoung shrugged and grabbed his backpack from the ground. “See you tomorrow I guess.”

 

Just when he wanted to walk out he started talking again but it was raspy and a cracked voice was heard. The alpha’s smell wasn’t as dominant as before but he was still tough no matter what. 

 

“You love me but you’re too scared to say it right? You get jealous every time you see me with a girl. You hate that you have to share me am I correct?” A long pause and a frozen Doyoung was just in the middle of the doorway.

 

Doyoung hated being wrong. When they had debates, his evidence was the strongest out of all the groups. He just couldn’t win this one. It was like an internal fight between his mindset. 

 

“Jaehyun-a, let's talk real right here. We’re related. We’re just cousins for benefits or maybe I probably fell in love in some parts. Your dick did most of the work honestly. Your knot was huge. I was a huge fan when you popped it inside but you probably did the same work to other people because apparently they love you and they think that if you don’t have your dick inside of them, they might die. And secondly, let’s put it like this; I’m a goldfish in an ocean. Gold fishes aren’t supposed to be in the Ocean. I don’t belong in your ideal type. My hole isn’t fucking wet and prepared but on the other hand, you have more lovers that prepared themselves and they make it much more easier. And lastly, I did feel jealous but who am I to force you? I wouldn’t say you are a slut but I can at least say you are a cheater. So would you excuse me, I would actually like to head home and practice for my exams.” He excused himself out and headed out to the bus station. When he stepped out of the building, the whole sky was already dark black and lights were rarely seen around the campus. He took out his phone and pressed the flashlight button and decided to proceed. 

 

He wandered around the campus and heard a few footsteps following him. He sniffed the air and immediately knew who he is. Of course, it was Jaehyun. He didn’t bother turning around so he just let him follow him. He felt tired and exhausted. His legs were barely moving when he got to the front door. 

 

“You gonna come in or not?” He rolled his eyes. Jaehyun nodded like an idiot and followed him inside the elevator. He watched him press the 14th floor button and the elevator slowly rose up. Jaehyun watched him gradually bring his head down due to exhaustion. The silence between them was awkward until the  _ ding _ was heard. Doyoung grabbed out his keys and lazily placed it in the keyhole. 

 

“I’m gonna take a shower. If you want food, it’s in the fridge.” And with that he took a shower within 10 minutes and flopped down on to his bed. “And if you want to shower, your clothes are in the bottom drawer below the TV.”

 

Jaehyun walked out of the room and found his old hoodie that was missing from his own closet in his apartment. At the bottom was a pair clean of boxer from a month ago and a set of blue couple pajamas that he shared with Doyoung. He had the blue moon version and Doyoung had the pink version. “He grabbed those and headed to the bathroom. When he came out, he went into Doyoung’s room and just decided to snuggle in with Doyoung. His smell was welcoming and and sweet but not alluring like an omega in heat. It smelled like a soft scent of lavender and a tint of warm cinnamon when he trudged over to the bed. He placed his hand on Doyoung’s waist and brought his head on to Jaehyun’s chest. It felt comfortable. It wasn’t those rough nights they had before but more like a regular relationship without all the sexual needs. For a moment, he smiled at Doyoung who was fast asleep and decided he should get some sleep before school starts again. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> admin anna  
> feeling shitty  
> but yutae dojae and johnten is so cute I can’t *^*

**Author's Note:**

> this chap was kinda rushed and stuff but I hope you like it ><
> 
>  
> 
> and grammar errors are everywhere cuz you kno this was kinda rushed *^*


End file.
